Enseñame a Amar
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Hinata, luego de la desdicha de perderlo todo, es obligada a casarse con un completo extraño, resulta ser el Kazekage Gaara, la convivencia con ese joven, resulta ser totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba. *GaaraHina*
1. Noticia

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden

**Enseñame a Amar (Capítulo 1- Noticia)**

Para la pobre Hinata todo estaba acabado, hace un mes su padre, Hiashi Hyuga anunció oficialmente a su heredera, Hanabi, sellando a Hinata con la marca de maldición del ave enjaulada, hoy, el amor de su vida estaba en el altar, esperando a su amada; un nudo se le había formado en la garganta al mirar entrar a la hermosa novia, Sakura portaba un vestido de ensueño, su cabello rosa estaba cubierto por un blanco velo, un ramo de lirios entre sus dedos y una encantadora sonrisa, Naruto sonreía nervioso mirándola llegar.

Luego de la ceremonia se dirigieron a un salón de eventos, todos los invitados se encontraban felices, bailaban, la Hokage a la media hora de empezada la recepción estaba completamente ebria, Sai se dedicaba a plasmar la hermosa escena de la nueva pareja en un cuadernillo de dibujo, mientras Ino colgaba de su cuello mirando lo hábil que era su novio, Lee y Tenten demostraban lo hábiles que eran en la pista, Hinata estaba sentada mirando con una sonrisa toda la sala, su corazón deseó la felicidad más grande del mundo a Sakura y Naruto, cerró los ojos y sintió como su pecho se apretaba; cuando de la nada, comenzó a escuchar, el crujir de unas papitas, Chouji estaba a su lado, sonriéndole y estirando a ella la fundita, Hinata sonrió y tomo una papa, comiéndola con lentitud.

-vaya que fue una ceremonia muy hermosa- seguía devorándolas.

-Si… espero… que sean muy felices- Hinata aun miraba con una sonrisa sincera aunque su pecho dolía.

Chouji la miro sonriente, -Tu también, espero que encuentres a la persona que te haga feliz, te lo mereces…- volvió a estirar la mano con la funda de papitas y Hinata tomó otra.

Miraron en silencio como Tenten y Lee bailaban, cuando para su sorpresa, Shikamaru salía de uno de los rincones del salón a la pista de baile junto con Temari, los movimientos del azabache eran torpes y cansados, pero los de la rubia, agiles y con gracia, se acercó a Shikamaru, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, este con una sonrisa de lado se acercó a ella, bailando el uno muy cerca del otro, los movimientos del azabache eran sensuales, junto con los de la rubia; cuando un castaño se acercó a Hinata, lo recordó con el nombre de Kankuro, era hermano de Temari.

-Mi bella dama…- hizo una reverencia, a lo que Hinata sonrojó.

-Ka-Kankuro San... q-que alegría verlo- Hinata se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

Chouji movió la cabeza, en forma de saludo y siguió comiendo, y Kankuro levantó una mano saludándolo, para luego sentarse a lado de Hinata.

-no estuvimos en la ceremonia pero, al menos llegamos temprano para…- pero fue silenciado al escuchar como la Hokage cantaba tomando un micrófono, abrazaba a un pelirrojo, Hinata lo recordó con algo de temor… se trataba del Kazekage, Gaara, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, cerraba los ojos mientras Tsunade Sama lo presentaba, o eso pensaban…

-creo... que hablé demasiado rápido…- una aura de desilusión lo envolvía, Hinata y Chouji comenzaron a reír.

-Hinata…- Temari y Shikamaru se acercaron a ellos, Hinata se puso de pie junto a Chouji e hicieron una reverencia.

-Temari San- Hinata sonrió mientras se abrazaron, -que alegría verte…- Hinata estaba muy feliz.

-pues me alegra escucharlo, nos quedaremos unos días en tu casa- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa ladeada, Kankuro la miró con reproche.

-Podemos ir a dormir en un hotel, eso sería mejor, a molestar a Hinata…-

-Ha-Hablaré con otou... q-que diga… Hiashi Sama…- Hinata agachó la mirada, debía respeto a la familia principal.

Temari la miró fijamente, sabía que debía rendir respeto a una autoridad, pero, ni siquiera ella había llamado "Gaara Sama" a su hermanito, por más que fuera el mismísimo Kazekage ella es su hermana.

-bueno caballeros, nos retiramos- Temari tomó de la mano a Hinata, Shikamaru la miró algo preocupado, estaba al tanto de varias cosas respecto a la aldea, lo que le esperaba a Hinata no era nada bueno, tenía fe en que Temari como su amiga la ayudara a asimilar la idea con calma, realmente esta situación es muy problemática.

-Vago de mi vida, regreso en un momento- guiñó un ojo.

-Problemática de mi corazón, aquí te espero- levantó una mano, dándole la espalda.

.

* * *

.

Temari salió del salón junto a Hinata, y se sentaron en una cerca, a lado de unas flores.

-Ahora dime que te pasa, quedamos en que cambiarías tu actitud, aunque me alegro que hayas dejado de tartamudear-

-Temari, Hiashi Sama… escogió a su heredera- Hinata sonrió, -Hanabi Sama será una excelente líder para el clan…-

-¿Y te sellaron?- Hinata levantó su cerquillo, dejando visible aquella marca.

Temari cruzó la pierna, y se sentó derecha, mirando hacia el frente, -Esa clase de cosas, nos sirven para adquirir fortaleza-

-Lo se… seguiré luchando para mejorar- Hinata miró al frente.

Temari dio un suspiro largo, lo que estaba a punto de decir no era nada fácil.

-Hinata, tengo que contarte algo… tu padre, ofertó tu mano en matrimonio…- Hinata tragó pesado, ¿Cómo es que ella no sabía nada al respecto?

-Y-Ya… veo… yo no sabía nada de esto…-

Temari suspiró, era mala, muy pero muy mala como celestina, ya la previno, se sintió satisfecha con ello, así que no sintió remordimiento de conciencia al dejarla con la duda.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos regresar, con respecto a nuestra estadía, diré a Kankuro que busque un hotel, no quiero causarte problemas-

-Gracias Temari, lamento mucho no poder ayudarlos-

Se pusieron de pie, y caminaron al salón, luego de un par de charlas, unas cuantas copas de sake, Hinata se encontraba mareada, debía volver pronto a casa, así que se escabulló en silencio sin que nadie lo notara.

Caminó de vuelta, aún vivía en la casa principal, no eran más de la media noche, abrió lentamente la puerta y anduvo despacio, sin hacer bulla, de pronto, alguien se aclaró la garganta, era su padre.

-Hinata, necesito hablar contigo…-

-como usted diga, Hiashi Sama…- Hinata hizo una reverencia, el corazón se le estrujó, cuanto extrañaba decirle "padre", ese mes fue uno de los más difíciles para ella.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un salón, Hinata se sentó frente a él.

-Tu mano fue ofrecida en matrimonio, muchos señores feudales la han pedido, el éxito en el campo de batalla te ha dejado en una buena posición-

Hinata lo miraba sin demostrar emoción alguna, poseía un sonrojo leve, seguramente era el sake.

-Siento que no haya complacido sus expectativas, Hiashi Sama-.

-Las propuestas han sido muchas, y escogí la mejor, el Kazekage también se encuentra buscando esposa, pensé que se sentiría ofendido al ofrecerte, pero aceptó, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo-

-Si Hiashi Sama no me consultó cuando me ofertó, ¿Por qué debería oponerme a casarme con el extraño que escogió? ¿Acaso puedo negarme a algo así?-

Hiashi frunció el ceño, sintió el olor a sake que despedía su hija, pero estaba bien, al menos no se negó a casarse con el Kazekage.

-Retírate… no vuelvas a beber, la próxima que llegues en ese estado, cerraré todos tus flujos de chakra de un golpe-.

Hinata se puso de pie, hizo una vaga reverencia y se retiró, cuanto habrá sufrido Neji al estar bajo la sombra de su padre, al estar bajo tanta amenaza, sabia claramente, que una palabra fuera de lugar y eran capaces de activar el sello, si en si fue doloroso para ella recibirlo, el castigo al incitar a la familia principal debía ser peor.

Entró a su habitación y se tiró sobre el futon, durmió con el sencillo Kimono que traía encima, con todo y maquillaje, no tenía ánimos para nada, es más, sentía el deseo de reír como loca, pero tenía miedo, así que optó por cerrar los ojos y dormir, mañana sería otro día, y estaba segura que sería un largo, largo día, su vida era una miseria, todo lo bueno fue arrebatado, su Nii-San, su amado Naruto Kun, su libertad, pero no importaba, no se rendiría y buscaría salir adelante.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos como están…! Sigo pensando, que los lleno de fanfics y hasta ahora no termino ninguno, bueeeeno, en la pequeña encuesta que les hice en el fic "Amor, dulce amor", me di cuenta, que aparte de amantes al NejiHina, ItaHina y SasuHina, habían amantes al GaaraHina, la verdad nunca pensé en esa parejita, así que me aventuré a escribir. Juntos nos enamoraremos de poco a poco de este misterioso, serio, y guapo pelirrojo.

Sugerencias, peticiones, un review por favor…!

Ah, ahora que recuerdo, con respecto al OneShot "Operación: Rescate a Neji Nii-San" agradezco mucho su apoyo… me sentí muy bien al saber que fue de su agrado, amo el NejiHina, pero no me dejo de parecer curioso la denominación que le dieron a la parejita: "Incesto", y lo único que diré en mi defensa es algo que leí por allí… Incesto, ¡claro! Pero un sexi, sexi incesto *w*

Los amo..!


	2. Un corazón Adolorido

Nota: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son del anime-manga Naruto Shippuden

**Cap. II.- Un corazón adolorido**

Y al siguiente día el par de novios se encontraron en una ceremonia sin sentido.

Y tras ese encuentro, el par de desconocidos pactaron el día en el cual sería su boda.

Y aquel extraño hombre, muy contrario a sus tradiciones tomó la solemne decisión de casarse en un tempo de un país extranjero, por complacer a su nada exigente futura esposa.

Y la noticia se esparció en la aldea como un barril de pólvora. No tardó demasiado en llegar a oídos de los recién casados, quienes criticaron con dureza la decisión de aquella boda.

—Pobre Hinata-Chan…— Naruto estaba pensativo, mirando perdidamente hacia un punto cualquiera en la habitación.

—Ella no se lo merece…— Sakura pronunció sin más, —Es decir… casarse sin amor…—

Muy en el fondo se sentía culpable, era de conocimiento público los sentimientos de la Hyuga hacia Uzumaki Naruto, pero qué se le podía hacer… Naruto la amaba y ella lo amaba a él, era muy triste la situación de Hinata, pero las cosas eran así… nada más…

—Sabes… deberíamos hablar con Gaara— De pronto Naruto se puso de pie de un brinco.

—¿Y para qué?— Sakura lo imitó, —No lo entiendo, ¿Qué pretendes?—

—Hacer que Hinata sea feliz…— Naruto tomó la mano de su esposa y salieron de casa juntos.

Caminaron a lo largo de toda la aldea, cuchicheando entre ellos, —Iré con Gaara, y tú con Hinata… y les diremos eso…—

—¿Tú crees que funcione?— Sakura lo miraba con un deje de duda, Naruto no era el indicado para esta tarea, sabía lo torpe que podía llegar a ser su esposo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que seguir con el plan, para tranquilidad de él.

—Estoy más que seguro, con eso Hinata será feliz—

Tras ellos alguien se aclaró la garganta, era la peliazul, quien estaba junto a Hanabi realizando algunas compras.

—Naruto Kun, Sakura Chan…— Hinata saludó.

—Felicidades por su matrimonio…— Hanabi se limitó a comentar, muy en el fondo detestaba aquella pareja, por su culpa su hermana se encontraba sufriendo inmensamente.

—¡Hinata Chan!— Naruto sonrió, tomándola de la mano, a lo que ella sonrojó levemente. — Te estábamos buscando. Debes ir con nosotros…— Intentó jalarla pero Hanabi interferió.

—Uzumaki San, suelte a mi hermana…— Su ceño se frunció, —Y usted Haruno San, debería hablar con su esposo, no es así como un hombre casado debe comportarse con otra mujer…—

La pareja miró estoica a la castaña, parecía una anciana dentro del cuerpo de esa niña, tan formal y seria, tan temible…

—Yo sé claramente qué hacer con mi esposo… ¿Qué le hace pensar que no?—

Hanabi suspiró, —Parece que es lenta para entender— la pequeña miró a los dos con dureza, —deseo que se alejen de mi hermana…—

—Solo, solo quería ayudar…— Naruto miró hacia la Hyuga, se sentía terrible, hace mucho no había tenido esa sensación de rechazo proveniente de alguien más, —Hinata… solo quiero que seas feliz… Gaara, no es tan malo…—

—Uzumaki San…— Solo en ese instante Hinata había reaccionado, era un buen momento como para deshacerse de sus sentimientos, —El asunto de la boda les corresponde a mi clan y al Kazekage…—

Naruto se sentía confundido, herido, ser tratado con tanta indiferencia por la dulce Hinata era como echarle un balde de agua fría encima, —Hinata… ¿Acaso te hice algo?— preguntó con rencor.

Hinata lo miró sin expresión alguna, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse junto a Hanabi.

—Vamos Naruto…— Sakura tomó su brazo.

—Sakura, ¿Entiendes algo?— Naruto miró fijamente aquellos ojos jade en busca de respuestas.

—Ella… A ella le hicimos mucho daño… era hora que actuara de esa manera…—

.

* * *

.

Lloraba amargamente, como una pequeña chiquilla a la cual le habían roto el corazón, y allí, junto a ella estaba la castaña, consolándola, encolerizada mirando como su hermana se ahogaba en llanto.

—Hanabi… yo lo amo… LO AMO…— Si quería matar este sentimiento, debía sincerarse consigo misma.

—Y yo lo odio… LO DETESTO…— Hanabi se retorcía de las iras, que no diera por golpearlo con su Puño Suave y dejarlo inconsciente durante todo un mes. Y claro que lo haría… una vez que su hermana se vaya junto con su esposo.

—Hinata…— intentó llamar su atención, —Se que es muy difícil, pero debes guardar discreción, no creo que al Kazekage Sama le agrade saber que su futura esposa ama a otro… Y aún más que resulta ser su estúpido mejor amigo—

Hinata intentó incorporarse, limpiándose sus ojos, sabía que pronto debía enfrentarse a su cruel destino. —Esto no funcionará…— Dijo en casi un susurro.

—Lo sé… pero debes intentarlo, nadie en este mundo se merece felicidad más que tú…—

Hinata negó levemente, jamás supo qué era esa pequeña palabra.

Felicidad…

—Hanabi Sama…— Hinata se puso de pie, —Yo… deseo retirarme…— hizo una pequeña reverencia y caminó rumbo a su habitación.

Ignoró todo a su paso, abrió la puerta y se lanzó a su futón. Abrazando la pequeña almohada en este.

Quizá los únicos momentos de felicidad eran junto a Neji y a Hanabi…

Pero la vida se empeñaba en arrebatarlos de su camino.

Pronto sería la esposa de Sabaku No Gaara, el Kazekage, y se iría junto a él de su hogar, de su aldea… No había vuelta que dar, debía portarse a la altura, así le toque matar a su corazón y a sus sentimientos en el intento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, ¿Pensaron que olvidé este fic?

Pos si… lo hice, pero no fue intencional… prometo continuarlo, solo ténganme paciencia…

Comentarios, peticiones, sugerencias… un review por favor


End file.
